This invention relates to a reclining chair which is particularly suited for use in hospitals and other healthcare facilities.
Heretofore, there have been a number of reclining chairs having seats, extensible legrest and reclining backs. The relative movement between these components is possible due to simple pivotal connections or complex mechanical movements. In general, however, the extent of reclining movement is such that the occupant's feet often do not rise to a height that is approximately equal to or greater than the height of the occupant's head. Such a position, generally referred to herein as the "Trendelenburg position," is used in connection with many different medical and therapeutic treatments. The present invention presents a relatively uncomplicated article of furniture which is extremely versatile and is capable of supporting an occupant in a Trendelenburg position.
The chair according to the invention has a number of features which are well suited to the healthcare environment. For example, it is readily movable from room-to-room or through corridors; it may have a dropleaf table mounted on its arm; an arm can be swingable laterally and downwardly to permit lateral movement of an occupant; the chair is capable of placing an occupant in many different positions for personal comfort or for facilitating medical treatments.